Romeo and Juliet a Modern Twist
by PrincessSerenityforever21
Summary: Romeo and Juliet had been reborn but as wizards. Watch as they face obstacles and try to reunite with each. Watch as they try to overcome their difference and learn to love each other once again as well as discover their past lives.Marriage law fic. R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the plot.

We all know the tragic and hearth wrenching story of "Romeo and Juliet." Separated by their feuding families the couple eventually chose death over separating from each other. Well, what we don't know is the true story, the story after they died. The gods had decided the Romeo's and Juliet's souls were pure, too pure.

They decided that it was unfair that the two lovers died when they only wanted a chance to be together. So, they gave them a chance, a very rare chance. They give them another chance at life. But, once again they we're separated, but this time it was by social class. The two were born both gifted and talented in the arts of magic. Neither remembered their past life or their connection to each other. They were reborn as Hermione Granger muggle-born witch and Severus Snape pure blooded wizard. Isn't it ironic that these two people both very different, but at the same time similar were in each other's presence, yet they knew nor care about the other's past?

The once inseparable lovers did not care nor love each other anymore. They are no longer Romeo and Juliet they are now Hermione and Severus, but nevertheless they are the same. This time they are not faced with the challenges of a feuding family but rather the challenge of a marriage law and once again finding love. Thinking that neither could ever love the other they still agreed to the arrangement. What they don't know is that history has a funny way of repeating it's self, but could this time be better? The two lovers will now advance on the adventure of a lifetime filled with obstacles and doubts.

Will they make it through this time and finally live the dream they wished for from since the beginning of their previous life or will we have another tragic ending? Our story starts one day in the Wizarding world where Hermione Granger was about to get the surprise of her life.

A/N: I never did this before but the idea kept annoying me. I read a lot of these stories so I decided to do one, but with a twist. I hope it was good. R & R!


	2. Chapter 2 Suprises

Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to loud, rumbling thunder. As I looked out of the window I saw it pouring. The sky was dark making it still look early but as I glanced at my clock I realized it was not. The sky made you think it was 5 but the clock said 7. I groaned and got out of bed if there is one thing that I hated it was thunderstorms. As, I quickly washed up I couldn't help thinking of the day ahead. Not only was it Wednesday but it was also my birthday. Usually I came to Hogwarts I use to spend this day with my mum and dad. We would get ice cream and just have some parent-daughter bonding time. It was fun and great. I sighed and quickly threw on my school robes. Ron and Harry would meet me at breakfast. Oh…. Those boys…

As I entered the Great Hall I couldn't help but get the feeling that everyone was staring at me. I glanced at a set of hufflepuffs they were eating breakfast like the rest of the early risers. Then I saw the reason for my dread, the potions master. Professor Snape was staring right at me with his black, cold calculating eyes. It unnerved me. Now, don't get me wrong Professor Snape is a genius and I admire him for that. But, he treats us like dogs and no matter how good of a teacher he is, that gestures just ruins my view of him. Noticing that I was now looking at him he sneered in my direction and turned to talk to the headmaster. I rolled my eyes. Now, I know what you must be thinking. That is so not like her… Hermione is the goody goody…blah blah blah. Well for the most part your right. But even I have my limits and I only give respect to those who show respect. And well knowing the potions master that's quite a hard thing to do.

I pushed away my plate full of eggs, toast and bacon and just took a sip of my pumpkin juice. Just seeing his sneer ruined my appetite. I shook my head and pulled out "A Midsummer's Night Dream." Yes, yes I know it's a muggle book but hey it's my birthday give me a break. As, I was reading Ron and Harry came in. Both wished me a Happy and Birthday and like always Ron started to pig out on his food.

Shaking my head I said "Jeez, Ron calm down it's not going to run away from you!"

Harry snickered obviously knowing what I meant while Ron shook his head in confusion.

He replied "I know that 'mione but hey in a world where there's magic you can never be too sure." With that he continued gobbling down his food. I shook my head I still couldn't figure out why I was attracted to him. Yes. I said Ron and I used to date. Keyword used to. Ron started being overprotective and jealous so before our friendship could burn to crisp we decided to end it for our friendship sake of course. Just then the owls flew in. Surprisingly I received a letter. Opening it I gasped in surprised. My face paled. There is a new law a marriage law. According to it I was and eligible muggle-born witch.

At that moment Dumbledore stood up. "Miss. Granger please follow me to my office."

I nodded mutely. Dumbledore would know what to do after all he is Dumbledore and with that last thought I left to confused 18 yr old boys or men.

When we arrived at his office Dumbledore offered ma a lemon drop I quickly declined.

He sighed and looked at me. His eyes were no longer twinkling. "Hermione, I know that this must be hard but you have to understand that I will do whatever I can to help."

I nodded. "I know professor but a marriage law. Voldemort has been defeated aren't we suppose to have peace and love now!" I exclaimed in distress.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes my dear girl you're right but unfortunately I cannot change this. Since we lost so many wizards in the battle the minister decided that a marriage law would be perfect. It would fix the problem and eventually the couple must have a child."

I paled even more. A child oh no I was defiantly not ready for a child, Dumbledore seeing my look chuckled. "Relax Ms. Granger the ministry has made an exception for you. Since you played a big role in the war having a child will be your and your future husband's choice."

I sighed at least I had that choice. Then another thought entered my mind. Who was my husband?

Suddenly the office door banged open and who entered is my one and only potions master. Now I was confused, why would this law concern him?

He walked up to Dumbledore and started shouting things that made no sense to me until I catch two words. 'Marriage' and 'Her'. Now although I would never admit it I was scared and creeped out. These two words kept echoing over and over in my head that I hadn't even notice that my professor has stopped his rant and was now looking at me with cold and disapproving eyes. I looked at Professor Dumbledore with rage in my eyes. How could he? I started taking deep sharp breaths. When I was finally able to think right I asked the one word that would explain this situation. Why?

Dumbledore looked at me and then to Snape. "It's the only safe way for you Hermione. Now that you're eligible it would be hard for me to protect you without showing favoritism. Have you have any idea how many death eater would like to get revenge on you and hurt you in the most intimate and painful way. If you were to marry Severus you would be safe from the death eater's as well as the ministry. You would be able to continue your education." Now that was something that caught my attention.

I spoke up. "Continue my education?" I asked. Dumbledore gazed at me the twinkle coming back to his pale blue yes. He nodded his head. Snape spoke "Yes, as unfortunate as this situation is Dumbledore is right. You will have a home, you could continue your education and all you have to do is sleep with me at night."

I started to blush furiously. Seeing my expression Snape sneered and said "Not like that girl! I will rather be caught dead than sleep with one of my students I am a decent man." I nodded my head so fast that it could have probably fallen off. At the back of my mind I could hear Dumbledore chuckling.

"So, I guess we know you decision." Dumbledore confirmed. I slowly nodded my head, things could have been worse.

Dumbledore hurriedly pushed us out of his office. I groaned and turned around to face my fiancé.

Only to see…

A/N: This is much longer than the first paragraph. Hope it was good and sorry if Hermione is a bit ooc. I didn't review and edit so sorry if it's sort of wrong. Don't forget to review or I might not update as fast as I could.


End file.
